Fight Scenes
by Melan B.D
Summary: The Guardians and Jack battle Pitch several times during the movie, but there is a twist.


A/N: My first ROTG fanfic and it's just a try at writing something small. Not Edited

Summary: A recalling of the first big battle between the Guardians and Pitch during the movie with a twist.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Frost?"

Jack flinched in surprise at the sudden calling of his name, he spun around to find the Boogieman was standing right before him. Jack's mind jumped into gear as he swung his staff at the tall man who quickly evaded. Pitch had leaped into the shadows and disappeared before the teen's eyes.

With a heaving chest and flitting eyes, Jack looked around hyper aware of his situation. Where was Sandy? What had happened to the Guardians?

"You know," The Nightmare King stepped out of the shadows from a roof across and Jack faced him with his staff ready for another attack. "For a neutral party, you sure are spending a lot of time with those weirdos."

"This isn't your fight Jack." Pitch explained as he stood regally before the defensive boy. He hadn't expect the reply Jack shot back at him. "Teeth? What do you care about the teeth?" Pitch looked incredulously at the boy. Suddenly there was a bright light at the corner of his eye and Pitch turned his face to see Sanderson Mansnoozie standing right beside him. It ripped an uncustomary gasp from his throat as he leaped back from the short man.

Unfortunately for Pitch that put the Dream Giver into action and they soon started fighting with Pitch primarily on the defensive. That is, until Sandy managed to coil his whips around Pitch and slam him into the buildings around them before throwing him to the streets below.

Pitch staggered to his feet with a few words to stall the approaching Guardian and Frost until he called his army of Nightmare horses. They surrounded the two as Pitch ascended onto one of the Mares and lead a group of them up to the sky as he spotted North's sleigh nearing.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Bunny let loose a battle cry as he leaped out of the reindeer driven sleigh only to leap back in after running across a couple of roof tops and crumpling a few Nightmares with his boomerangs.

As the sleigh was climbing higher into the air, North was at the forefront slashing Nightmares head on with his sabers.

Jack was floating above watching the two Guardians battle until two Nightmares targeted him at the same time and rushed him from opposite ends. Jack looked between the two horses determinedly and dropped from their sights to have them crash into each other. A grin was just about to spread over his face until a a deep ache pulsed through his side as a Nightmare clipped him from behind. The staff was forced from his hand at the force of impact and he was soon free-falling. He uncurled, ignoring the pain as his hands swiped at the air to catch the staff out of his reach. Relief washed over him as it managed to settle in his grasp and the wind quickly slowed his momentum. Luckily the wing of North's sleigh caught Jack on his feet as it passed under him.

"You might want to duck." Jack looked at Bunny in surprise and then back as he ducked just as Bunny's boomerang cut through the air where Jack's head had previously been.

0-00-0-0-0-0

"No! NO!" Jack cried unrestrained and he bolted up the sky towards Sandy. A festering black was growing over the man's back. Jack willed the wind to push him forward faster to aid his comrade encircled by a cloud of black sand. It was all for naught as the Sandman was overcome by the cloud and his light was snuffed out.

Jack was wracked by distress and determined this was the final thing Pitch would ever do. With his sights now on the Nightmare King he readied his staff for attack, but had to come to a halting stop when the Nightmare King called a tidal wave of black and directed it at him. Jack steeled his nerves at the sight of black coming towards him. As he neared the wave his eyes widened and he threw his arms to his sides to slow his climb in to the air. That wasn't just a wave of black sand but in actuality black Mares with galloping hooves that could bruise skin and break bone.

In the blink of an eye the horses were racing past him and a few clipped his sides, throwing him off his course towards Pitch. His body thrummed with power as he tried to defend himself and suddenly he didn't know what was up or down and he was tossed around in the tidal wave. His body started sparking and the frost shooting into the air numbed the pain from the trashing. The frost shot out in lighting bolts into the air and struck the horses attacking him. His mind was trying to rein in some understanding of what was happening as his eyes kept being blinded by darkness and lightning. His arms hand been up to his sides and he brought them forward with force since it seemed like the power leaving him was trying to shoot his limbs from his torso. His hand met with a clap in front of him and suddenly the meeting of his hands over his staff directed the mass of sparking lightning in front of him and over the wave. The lightning frost jumped from horse to horse in a chain of exploding sand.

As the wave of galloping horses each exploded into falling and dissipating sand, the Guardians watched in shock. It had never crossed their minds that the new guardian could have so much power. They scanned the skies in front of them for the boy that had been over run by darkness and out of sight. When all the sand had disappeared they noticed Pitch was gone.

But so was Jack Frost. The area where the bright flash of frost power had originated from was empty.


End file.
